Dux
Dux - Nocna furia, bohater "Coś, czego pragnę". Ojciec Anji i Hyacinthina, partner Agili. Wygląd Dux to dostojny samiec z gatunku Nocna Furia. Jest dość duży i majestatyczny - samo jego imię oznacza z łaciny Książę. Łuski smoka mają malachitowy poblaski i takie też są jego ślepia. Również w furii świeci na ten właśnie odcień zielonego. Prawe skrzydło Duxa jest nieco nadszarpnięte, ale nie utrudnia mu to zbytnio latania. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest niezwykle silny, szybki i zwrotny. Oprócz tego defektu po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, na jego ciele można zauważyć jeszcze wiele blizn, z których każda ma swoją historię. Świadczy to o jego burzliwej przeszłości i niebezpiecznym trybie życia, jaki prowadził. To, co odróżnia go od innych Nocnych Furii, to inny kształt kolców grzbietowych. Podczas kiedy u innych przedstawicieli jego gatunku są one trójkątne i lekko zaokrąglone, u Duxa są dłuższe, szpiczaste i ostre - i nie rozkładają się. Nie czyni to z Duxa mniej zwrotnego, ponieważ natura zrekompensowała mu brak umiejętności klaskania kolcami dodatkową lotką na ogonie, ustawioną prostopadle do pary pozostałych. Charakter Jako ojciec nierozgarniętego nastolatka i jego jeszcze bardziej zwariowanej siostry w dodatku Alfy Pół-smoka, Dux musi być tym, który zachowuje rozsądek - głową rodziny. Zazwyczaj jest poważny, ale nie bez poczucia humoru. Potrafi zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji. Jest odważny i waleczny, a w boju nie ma sobie równych. Zażarcie broni każdego sojusznika, a tym bardziej członka rodziny. Jest doświadczony w walce, o czym świadczą liczne blizny na jego ciele - niektóre pozostały po bardzo poważnych ranach, a to oznacza, że gad odznacza się wytrzymałością i zdrowiem, ale też umiejętnością radzenia sobie nawet w krytycznej i zdawałoby się sytuacji bez wyjścia. Dux ma stalowe nerwy i rzadko kiedy cokolwiek wyprowadza go z równowagi. Można by powiedzieć, że smok ten jest ostoją spokoju. Hyacinthino z pewnością poczucie humoru, inteligencję i rozwagę (której aktualnie mu brak, ale ma potencjał) odziedziczył po Duxie. To, co jeszcze cechuje Duxa, to umiłowanie wolności i swobody, choć sam obu nie nadużywa. W tym podobna jest do niego Anja. Dux ma szacunek do Alfy, na przykład Svarta, jednak na szacunku się kończy. Za jedyną Alfę uznaje własną córkę. Niełatwo nawet jej samej zahipnotyzować ojca. Umiejętności * Silna wola: Dux jest w mniejszym, o ile nie znikomym, stopniu jest podatny na hipnozę. Wiele razy ćwiczył z Anją - w celu przećwiczenia jego obrony i jej ataku - i oboje stwierdzili, że jest on mistrzem budowania zapór. * Siła i walka: '''Smok jest silniejszy od swoich pobratymców i co za tym idzie lepiej walczy. Może udźwignąć nawet trzy tony - czyli tyle co Anja, która jest pół-smokiem, a co za tym idzie jest we wszystkim "bardziej" od innych smoków i Furii - oraz powalić na raz kilku większych od siebie przeciwników. * '''Spokój: Dux ma stalowe nerwy i chyba nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi - co nie oznacza jednak, że nie wpadł w furię - w furii jest za każdym razem, kiedy walczy. Zawsze zachowuje zimną krew nawet w sytuacjach, w których inne smoki już wysiadają psychicznie. * Szybkość i zwrotność: Pomimo braku umiejętności rozkładania kolców grzbietowych, Dux jest tak samo zwrotny dzięki dodatkowej pionowej lotce na ogonie. Jak każda Furia jest diabelsko szbki i bez problemu osiąga 1000 km/h podczas pikowania. * Leczenie: Jego ślina jak u każdej Furii jest lecznicza. Historia Relacje Agili Anja Misza Dux od początku polubił młodą smoczycę. Ada Smok początkowo nie ufał dziewczynie i nie rozumiał jej wcześniejszej nienawiści skierowanej do drugiego pół-smoka. Kiedy jednak poznał ją bliżej, przekonał się do Ady i uznaje ją za przyjaciółkę. Ufa jej. Luna i Svart Dux szanuje Alfę i jego partnerkę, ale nie bardziej niż każde żywe stworzenie. Dla niego jedyną Alfa jest jego córka. "Prywatnie" jednak przyjaźni się z rodzicami jego synowej i często latają razem na polowania. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Inni bohaterowie Kategoria:Nocne Furie Kategoria:Smoki